Dreams of Reality
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Dreams become a reality if you just dream hard enough. Even if they seem impossible, just dream until it does. Rated T just in case. Couples: FerrisWheelShipping and slight VatonageShipping


Touko White, a pokemon trainer, was finally done moving into her apartment with the help of her sweet, loving, and handsome boyfriend, N Harmonia. Wait scratch that. He was not her boyfriend anymore, he was her fiancé. Yeah the tomboy who everyone from school thought that no one would ever love her nor have a fiancé. If they could see her now, the looks on their faces would have resembled the look trainers would have when they saw a legendary pokemon and boy did Touko know how that would of looked. She actually encountered her first legendary pokemon, Reshiram, and caught him in one shot with her master ball that she had been saving for an occasion such as that.

Taking a place on the grey couch that they managed to get into the living room, with the help of N's Zoroark, the young adult sighed. After all the hard work, they finally got done right at the time when the sun was begging to take it leave for the night, slowly leaving the region's sight. N stretched before joining his lover on the couch that was able to fit at least one other person. Laying back into the couch's welcoming cushions, he put his arm around Touko's shoulders. "What now?" He asked turning his head to face the brunette, locking his emerald orbs with her ocean blue ones that always seemed as beautiful as the sight of an Altaria piercing through the sky and its clouds.

Touko simply shrugged before letting her eyes wander her now clothed apartment. Everything was where it was supposed to be until she saw a small brown cardboard box lying in front of the door off to the right. It was just sitting there alone, unopened. She stood up from the couch and walked over to lonely box that remained untouched. She picked up the box and found black writings on one of the box's sides. "Memories…" The word on the box escaped through her lips. N raised an eyebrow at Touko before walking over to her side to watch her open up the box.

What she pulled out made her smile. It was a picture of her and her cousin, Kate Hitomi, playing pretend. To be specific, they were pretending to be what they wanted to be when they grew up. All though for their similar appearances and their actions there was only one thing that made them both different from each other, besides their hair length. They both had different dreams. Touko wanted to be a pokemon trainer and Kate wanted to be a pokemon ranger.

N looked at the picture in Touko's hands. He certainly knew that one of those two girls was Touko but the girls looked so identical from each other that he couldn't tell which girl was Touko. One girl had a bit of a shorter hairstyle but that didn't mean that the one with the longest hair could have been Touko.

"Who are the girls in the picture?" Touko knew N couldn't tell which one was her, no one ever could. Well at least when they were young. The two girls were inseparable when it came to being with each other.

"It's me and my cousin, Kate." She said as she pointed out who was who in the picture.

"How come I haven't met her?" N suddenly asked but quickly regretted it when Touko's lips formed a frown and sadness cloaked her face. He opened his mouth about to apologize that he brought that subject up but instead Touko placed her finger on his lips, shushing him before speaking herself.

"You haven't met her because she lives in the region of Almia so she could accomplish her dreams." Touko did her best to hide her emotions, Kate was the one person who understood her most and didn't leave her outcast. But that changed when one day she received news from her mom that Hitomi family was moving to the region of Almia so they could be closer to the Ranger School. Touko sighed before telling N the story of her and Kate, every single detail was told and she made sure nothing was left out even the sad part of the story.

* * *

><p><em>Touko sat on the couch watching the TV, waiting for her loving mother to come home so she could ask her if she could go over to Kate's, her cousin, house. She couldn't wait; she always loved visiting Kate's house. Especially when the news had spread a while back that the Hitomi household would have a new addition sometime soon. <em>

_Her head rapidly turned when the door opened and her mother stepped into the house and smiled at her beautiful daughter, who in turn, smiled back at her. Touko jumped off the couch and ran to her mother to give her a welcome home hug. "Welcome back mommy!" Letting go of her mom's legs, the young Touko looked up at her mother seeing a sad smile on her lips which caused the child's curiosity to build within but for the time being she ignored it. "Mommy, can I go over to Kate's house?" The young Touko's smile beamed with happiness towards her mother. _

_ gulped dreading the news she had just been told by her sister just a while ago and now she had to tell it to her daughter who was certainly not going to like it. "Touko, we need to talk about you visiting Kate." Touko nodded before she sat down with her mother as she said the words that caused tears to instantly start to form and run down her cheeks. _

"_**Kate and her family are moving to Almia, a place that is nowhere close to Unova." **_

_After that, a new family moved into the house beside the White's where the Hitomi's use to live. The new family's name was the Black's where she met Touya someone she easily made friends with but he was nothing compared to her friendship with Kate. Days kept on passing by as she kept on feeling lonelier every day. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to years. Then she was 16, the start of her long journey down the road of dreams where maybe she would meet Kate once again. _

* * *

><p>At the feeling of her tears starting to form from telling the story to N, Touko quickly put the picture frame back into the box and put in the guest room to stay for the time being. N noticed but didn't know the way to help her feel better. He never had a cousin like Touko did; therefor he didn't know how much hurt had been put onto her heart.<p>

"Look N, I'm going to go to bed early." Touko explained before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Night, I love you." She added after pulling away from the kiss and now heading towards the bedroom she and N shared together. "I love you too." N said before she closed the bedroom door. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, trying to think of ways to make Touko feel better. Usually she never goes to be this early, she was the kind of person to stay up at a decent time like 11pm then go to bed. The time on his watch said 8pm which was way too early for him.

He brushed his hair with his fingers, sitting alone in the living room when suddenly an idea had popped into the handsome man's mind. Immediately, he pulled out a green cellphone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _There was a feminine voice on the other side of N's phone. By the tone of her voice, she sounded mature but kind at the same time.

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew where Kate Hitomi lived by any chance." The woman on the other side laughed into the phone.

"_N it's nice to be able to speak to you again! And of course I know where Kate Hitomi lives; she is my full blooded niece after all." _N smiled, his plan was going well. All he needed now was to get in contact with Kate and give her ride to Unova over night which would probably be hard but thanks to Touko going to bed early, it might just be possible to do so.

and N carried on with their conversation until gave him Kate's number. He found out some important information. Such as how Kate became ranger and was no longer living with her family, she was living with a love interest that was also a ranger who was somewhat a delinquent, but not the terrible kind; the kind that would come to class late, his name was Keith. Apparently, they were able to save enough money to buy a small house from becoming so successful in being a ranger since they we're both top rangers.

"Thank you !" N said sincerely before ending the call and dialing a different number. The ringing went on for a bit before someone had finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ The person answered but it wasn't the voice N had hoped for. The owner of the voice sounded like a man so he suspected it was Kate's so called love interest.

"Hello my name is N, is Kate there?" After he had said that, Keith shouted for Kate that the phone was for her and a few seconds Kate answered the phone with a polite hello.

"Kate, let me introduce myself; I'm N Harmonia, your cousin's fiance." Kate gasped; she hasn't heard or seen her cousin in years. "Touko misses you dearly so I have devised a plan for you to make a short visit for maybe day or more, if you wish, to visit and catch up. All I need is for your cooperation, will you do it?" N crossed his fingers hoping the girl would say yes. Making Touko smile was the most beautiful thing in his life, besides the happiness of pokemon.

"_You had me at visiting Touko. Of course I'll help, but how will I be able to get there? I'm on vacation from work and they made me leave my styler there so I can't use the assistance of a Staraptor."_ Kate didn't know but on the other side of the phone, a smirk was on the handsome man's lips. He was already one step ahead of Kate.

"Don't worry; I have a pokemon I can send that will give you a ride here." N could hear Kate sigh in relief at his smart thinking.

"_What pokemon should I be looking out for then?"_ Kate was so unprepared for what N was about to say next.

"A black dragon called, Zekrom." Kate felt her mouth drop to the floor, literally. Touko's boyfriend had captured the legendary dragon, Zekrom. Now that was certainly impressive and deserved bragging rights for life. N noticed she wasn't talking anymore and thought she had hung up but he had to make sure before he hung up as well.

"Hello, Kate are you still there?" N asked causing Kate to snap back into reality.

"_Ah yes, sorry I was um," _Kate looked around her own home looking for an excuse to find her Pachirisu snacking on an oran berry. There was nothing useful for an excuse involving her Pachirisu so she moved on to Keith. Keith was play video games while eating Cheetos like a pig. Bingo. _"telling Keith to stop eating all my Cheetos like a pig." _Keith turned to Kate at the mention of his name, offended with being called a "pig". Kate rolled her eyes, it was the truth and they were her Cheetos.

"Okay…" N said before continuing to tell Kate his plan. By the time they were done, it was getting late and N had to send his Zekrom off to get Kate soon or it would be too late. N went outside the apartment and out to a safe distance away from the apartments to release the Zekrom.

N threw out his pokeball to reveal the large black dragon that was probably at least ten times his size.

_Do you need me master?_

N nodded. "Yes, I need you to fly to Almia's Ranger Union. There you will find a female pokemon ranger by the name of Kate. She might be joined by a male pokemon ranger by the name of Keith. Let them onto your back and give them a ride here."

_As you wish, N. _

And with that the Zekrom flew off into the night sky, flying amongst the stars. N couldn't go with Zekrom because he couldn't leave the apartment in case if Touko woke up and found N gone. N had planned that Kate and Keith stay at 's house, who kindly accepted, until tomorrow.

Everything was going perfect. He was excited about how tomorrow was going to turn out. Hopefully, it would bring Touko to tears of joy. N entered the apartment with a grin on his face. He changed out of his clothes and hopped into bed with Touko.

'_I hope your day tomorrow will make your childhood dream come true.' _N then drifted off into darkness where he joined Touko in dreamland for the rest of the night that was remaining.

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped in through the window, when it landed on Touko's skin; it caused it to seem as if it were glowing. A groan came from the young woman before her eyes fluttered open to reveal her tired ocean blue orbs for eyes. A yawn escaped her lovely, light pink lips. Looking down she found a strong pair of arms enlaced around her petite waist. She turned over to her innocent lover's face that had some strands of green hair lying around in areas to be seen. Nothing could hold back the smile that quickly approached her lips when looking at her handsome fiancé that she had completely fallen head over heels for. People and friends, like Bianca, always called her a lucky woman for reeling in a man handsome such as N so easily when truth to be told, easy was nothing that described their love story. The story of her and N was too long to go into detail but to summarize their little romance novel, they were enemies who fell in love during one ride on a ferris wheel at the amusement park in Nimbasa City. That was the start if a love affair that was forbidden by their side's beliefs but they acted selfish against what they were fighting for and didn't care as they sank deeper into the never-ending abyss of true love.<p>

They had no regrets about what they chose because they were, and still are, delighted with how their future turned out. Their wish of being together was fulfilled as if they were granted a wish from the small legendary pokemon, Jirachi.

A sudden ring erupted through the halls causing Touko to jump from the unexpected sound. From the noise, it was easy to tell that it was coming from the doorbell of the apartment door. Touko sighed before gently untangling herself from N's arms and getting up to answer the door. As she left the room, she was unaware of the smirk on N's face. He had been awake so he wouldn't be able to miss the act that was planned just for Touko. Slowly he got up and changed into his normal, everyday clothes before watching in the bedroom doorway, the scene that was about to start.

Touko was unprepared for what was on the other side of that door. But when she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes. There on the other side was her long lost cousin, Kate. Were her eyes playing games with her? They couldn't be. What stood in front of her looked real. But the person beside her she just couldn't recognize although he seemed cute just nothing compared to N's looks.

"K-Kate, is that you?" Touko managed to get out of her mouth. Kate nodded before enveloped into a tight bear hug which of course she had returned. "I missed you so much, Kate!" The two began sobbing in each other's arms. They were like twins separated at birth. Two that should have never been separated but it was for their dreams. Finally being brought back together was something they had never been expecting and it was all thanks to N. N deserved every credit for this lovely reunion for the two who had literally grown up as best friends and family.

Keith walked into the apartment and over to N whispering that his Zekrom was outside while not disturbing the two reunited cousins. Although the Zekrom had to wait till the cousins were finished.

When the two had let out all the tears that had been held up for so long, they caught up so much and learned everything that had happened while they were apart from each other. Even Keith and N became friends.

"I can't believe we both accomplished our dreams!" Kate said happily. Touko nodded in agreement. Both had accomplished their dreams of being what they wanted to be after playing tons of games of pretend. Those days were precious memories to the both of them.

"I can't believe you feel for a delinquent." Touko laughed while Kate puffed her cheeks at the comment. So Kate decided to bark back.

"I can't believe you feel for your enemy." Touko immediately stopped laughing. Kate had certainly got her there. Everyone had scolded her for having a sweet spot for the King of Team Plasma but why should she care? She loved him and he loved her that was all that mattered.

"So he's hot and cute at the same time." Kate laughed at her comment. She couldn't help but admit what she said was true. The former King of Team Plasma was indeed hot. But she wouldn't say that in front of Keith or else he'd most definitely throw a tantrum.

A moment of silence went by before Kate brought up a random question into the air.

"Am I the bridesmaid?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin who sat right next to her on the couch.

"Huh?" It took Touko a second to realize what Kate had meant. "Oh! Of course! You are the most important girl in my life!" Kate smiled, happy of her answer.

"Okay then you'll be mine when I have my wedding!" Touko returned Kate's smile. Their reunion was the one dream that they thought was impossible, but after years of dreaming hard it came true.

**_Dreams become a reality if you just dream hard enough. Even if they seem impossible, just dream until it does._**

**The End**


End file.
